The Grey Middle Ground
by CountItNot
Summary: Jacob finds himself visiting Roth for another round of drinks. (Genres will most likely change/make more sense as the story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's footsteps rang out throughout the stage and throughout the walls.

It was unusual for him to appear all alone on an empty stage, as most other times he had visited, the stage was usually set with a fancy dinner table, chairs, play necessities and other kind of splendor Jacob did not particularly pay much attention to.

It wasn't everyday he was able to see the wet footsteps after him, as usually the lights would hide them in their kind of cosy shades of yellow. He took notice of them today, due to looking about, his expression turning rather sour, without him realizing it. He had frankly hoped for some kind of activity today from Roth. Some kind of fun thing they could do this evening. It could be something as petty as just getting a drink in the nearest pub, or find themselves some hidden chairs to relax in.

It was a disappointing sight to see most of the stage inventory moved to safe keeping. Jacob retraced his wet footsteps, taking it slow, in a childish posture.

If he didn't find his own company to his own liking, he would swear being this lonely would not be too good for him. Being too bored is not too good for him though, perhaps that was something to aim for instead?

Frankly, the thoughts were lost as soon as they started to flow about in his head.

Having an argument with a certain sister had brought him down, more than usually this certain day. After all, hiding something he just couldn't tell her was already a heavy load on his shoulders, due to his sisters staring eyes, and commanding gaze that simply screamed; "Tell me!" for every word she spoke out loud.

There was no way in hell Jacob were able to tell her about his meetings with Roth. Perhaps it was his pride, perhaps it was his steadfast, sudden commitment to Roth, or personal feelings... Jacob frankly didn't care at this point.

Between the fetching of a few templars, and the night they had spent simply drinking, he found he only cared for another drink, and perhaps a few more stories from the man.

He told some interesting stories from his own personal experience. There were themes of freedom especially, which had perked Jacob's interest more than he would like to admit. A trail to a murder of crows, and awaiting wings was his favourite so far.

And speaking of freedom, Jacob found himself sitting in where he came in, feeling the rain on his face. He had climbed up a for a while, in order to have a better view of the night sky, and what awaited on ground level once he wanted to climb down. The nightly sky was draped in a slow moving, heavy blanket of grey, bordering to almost black, and it showed that it was nearing bedtime. Jacob sighed, listening to the city for a slight moment, before his brows furrowed in annoyance.

So many were out, hollering their drunken words merrily. It almost felt unfair, though the only thing stopping him from feeling this completely was the realization he had chosen to go out by his own, and that this was all his fault.

At least he could admit to that.

Roth found himself staggering back to the room behind the stage, merrily carrying a candle with him as he was turning off the lights for the night. After having a particulary rough day, with a lot of sitting about and doing nothing but paperwork, he found simply moving in order to get the last of his papers thrilling, as it at least proved to be a little freedom, in knowing he could sleep directly after this. After unlocking the door and heading inside, something stopped him right under the doorway. He swore there was something wet dripping above him, and it would be most unfortunate, considering the costs of repairs were already high enough. Taking two steps into the room and dropping off the candle, Roth now inspected the doorway, and everything over it, not needing the candle for the moment, as the lights were still on.

He found himself confused for a moment, his tired head unable to put two things together as quick as it used to, before he realized what had been the case.

He must have had a visitor!

Roth found a slightly easier way to climb up, and followed the wet, dirty footsteps to a window, where he saw a heavy figure sitting yet. Though there was one thing that caught Roth off guard.

Jacob had watched Roth climb up, and were fully aware of him from the time he heard the door being unlocked. His eyes were intense as they tried to focus properly in the poor lightning, so it gave off this predatory vibe he hadn't realized before he managed to make out a face in the darkness.

"Jacob, my dear...! Now, what /are/ you doing here, this glum evening?"

As well as a voice, apparently.

"Roth." Jacob found no other words, as the way he had his head turned frankly made it painful to speak. It worked best for silent stalking...

"I found myself bored, and wished to honour your invite for another drink." Jacob continued, keeping up a mindful effort to hide the surprise he felt of seeing Roth. He spoke as he was turning around, mindfully keeping it casual.

"I see why not! Come on out of the rain, darling, and let us find a bottle or two!"

It was clear from Roth's face that he have had a rough day, yet, it was probably clear in Jaboc's face as well. So he wouldn't be surprised if Roth pulled out the strong licqours for the night. Though, a certain arm interrupted, and basically derailed the train of though, and snapped him to focus 100% on what happened, as said arm was now pulling him out of the rain, and carefully too, mind you. It was unusual to not be yanked, and instead having a gentle arm around his shoulders.

Jacob of course kept to his feet, and was on his way to stand up anyway, so the two men were now down behind the stage, both actually for once climbing down slowly, instead of slumping to the ground like they usually would. Perhaps it was the stillness of the night that provoked them to be careful.

Roth led Jacob, his arm never moving, towards the back, and to a couch that stood awkwardly by a wall, facing out, with a small side-table beside it for a lamp.

"Pardon not having the table and chairs for the evening, as this will have to do." Roth said, his voice not reflecting any kind of will to be still with the night. Okay, so Jacob was wrong. But he so often found himself to be when in Roth's company.

Jacobs shock his head, and settled down into the couch, actually finding it to be comfortable. It was frankly not what he had expected.

Roth had dragged out an armchair by the time Jacob had sunk down in the fabric, one most likely used in plays and that sort, and was just as quickly gone again to fetch the drinks, most likely bringing along the whole damn bottle.

"Ah, it's such fun to be signing documents all day, and finding yourself to be all too tired after said day...!"

Small talk... Who would had known...!

"I would sign papers to prove that said thing is indeed the truth." Jacob replied, speaking loudly enough so that he was heard as well. Although, it wasn't too difficult, as the echo in this place had a haunting feel to it.

"There isn't one day I look forward to seeing Starrick squirm." Roth said, his voice coming closer and closer as he spoke, and viola, at the end of the sentence, Roth stood before Jacob, and handed him a glass, filled generously.

After Roth had settled, Jacob raised his glass towards the man, a smirk forming on his lips. "Cheers for that!"

The glasses clinked together, and had a sound that would indicate they were of Roth's finest.

A big gulp of liquor went straight down, Jacob grimacing slightly as the delayed burn set itself just nicely in his throat. Roth however, seemed to be just fine, however, Jacob knew there was no way a man could ever get used to the burn to a point were they would not feel it anymore. There was just no way.

"Darling. I must ask you something..."

Jacob's lips now lingered by the side of the glass, then he did a short, yet polite nod to tell Roth to ask away.

"Why on earth did you traverse the rain?"

Jacob took a little moment to think of the best way to explain his situation, and wondered if going on a personal level with the man would prove appropriate by this time. As frankly, the thought that Roth was associating with templars had passed a while ago, due to Roth's playful commitment to prove it to him.

"A family matter, I suppose." A small sip, and another grimace, before he continued. "My dear sister Evie, as you perhaps know, can be quite so foul mouthed. Treating me like a child, and... Some times one can get tired of it. There has been more on my mind than simply assassin business."

Roth had taken a sip by the time Jacob finished speaking, and yes! The man was not immune to the burn! A slow wink from the man proved it well enough!

"Ah- that is unfortunate, dear. Family can most certainly be a burden." Roth chuckled, taking notice of the small hint of victory in Jacob's eyes, though he had no idea where it came from. And it peaked his interest.

"You don't say." Jacob chuckled, and took another sip. This time another followed suit right after, and it was more of a gulp than a sip.

Roth couldn't lie, this was exactly what he was expecting.

"But darling, do you take such things to heart?"

It was that apparent, huh?

"I would say normally I don't, but lately, it has been hard not to. There has been more on my mind lately than normally."

"That is most understandable." A hearty chuckle escaped the man. "I suppose telling her of our meetings would prove fatal, more than it already is!"

Jacob took a moment to let that sink in. The fact that Roth saw it in the same light as himself caused Jacob to a feel a slight tint of relief, even if it was a morbid thought...

"It would, yes. And a lifetime of never letting me forget it." As Jacob spoke, Roth emptied his glass, and poured himself another from the rather large bottle he had settled on the table beside the couch.

"But, darling... Would you like to forget about this? Hasn't our meetings been cosy?"

Cosy would maybe not be the right word. Though, even if Jacob were to try to find a word, it would be hard. He felt confused about how things ended up between them, and he felt like he wanted to take it slow, to properly digest everything. And it proved to be hard, as more things made him question things about Roth and his way of being...

"If I tried, it would be hard, I'd say."

Jacob guessed that he would perhaps have to regret those words later, when all this would be over... ... If it would ever end. They could just continue on like this, even if it did not exactly feel too right. But... That was what he liked.

Jacob's thoughtful state of mind reflected itself perfectly well on his face, and Roth was not slow to pick up on it. As frankly, the alcohol had started to perk him up a bit.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... It seems I have done my part!"

"What...?" Jacob asked, after taking another gulp of his glass, which had seemed to suddenly be empty.

Just holding out the glass towards Roth caused the glass to fill up again, until it was generously full again.

"Now, what would be the point of our playful outings if I let you forget it? I'd personally say there would be none, darling."

Jacob nodded, though it felt more to the side than straight down. A smile formed on his lips as well.

"I'd say I agree."

Roth answered with a hearty laugh, seeming to approve of what Jacob said.

"Cheers, Jacob. For the future, and to our adventures!"

The glass that were held out towards Jacob was already half empty.

"Cheers."

It became silent, as Jacob lost himself in the moment, looking kind of awkwardly over the place, as well as the drinking Roth. He had felt slightly lightheaded since the two started to drink for some reason, and he guessed it would have to be the alcohol. It didn't really make him all too chatty, though, which was unusual.

"Darling?"

Roth coo'ed, clinking at Jacob's glass that had stopped by the man's mouth, and lingered there for a while.

"Roth?"

"There you are...! For a second I thought the thought train had carried you off!"

"Hmm."

Roth downed his drink, finding it to be enough for today. Especially considering the glasses were 0.5 liter's. The fact that Jacob almost seemed to be lost in thought caused Roth to gain quite the smirk, and decided to pat the man's shoulders, to see if he were more approachable this way.

"Daaarling?"

Roth's voice sounded mocking, almost like he was trying to coax Jacob would of his head in a snappy way. And it seemed to work, the man suddenly downing the rest of his alcohol, which took a little while, due to the burn. A loud sigh escaped the man as he finished, and he set the mug on the table beside him. Roth's hand had not yet moved.

"I don't want to go back to the train for tonight, Roth." Jacob faced Roth as he spoke, a serious tone in his voice that Roth frankly couldn't find himself recognizing.

"That will be arranged, Jacob my dear."

Suddenly, the large assassin stood up tall, his structure almost looming over Roth. Roth followed suit, guessing the man was done drinking for today. And frankly, it seemed to be a good idea, considering how he was acting. This really did not seem like Jacob's usual way of being drunk. There was something fishy with him.

"Lewis! Ready my carrige!"

Jacob stood wobbly, which would be only logical due to the alcohol he had been drinking.

"Have Lewis been eavesdropping on us?"

"No, darling. I believe he have nodded off, as I hear no footsteps...!" Roth stormed off in his usual energetic way, to look for the man in question. It left Jacob standing there, looking after Roth, almost feeling sorrowful that he left. It was a feeling he took notice off, but only slightly, as it was frankly hard to tell what he was really feeling at the moment. He felt so weird and almost feverish by now, that he even didn't realize he was standing steadfast. He looked around with wide open eyes to make sure that he was, indeed, standing properly, and when he figured he was safely planted on the ground, he chuckled slightly at himself. Roth returned just moments after, not with a questioning look, however, with a slight annoying look.

"It would seem we will have to find another means of transport."

"Well, let's get to it...!" Jacob replied, a smile had formed on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob frankly felt bad for waking the sleeping Lewis up earlier.

He himself knew all too well how it felt being so tired one could fall asleep in their seats, and frankly, he was a bit on the edge of doing so himself, as the gentle rocking and slight thumping of the carriage swayed him around. Perhaps a little bit more than usual, due to how his head was feeling, and how said feeling seemed to intensify as time went by.

Roth had taken to the opposite side of him, arms resting on his thighs, and leaned slightly forward. Perhaps it was a habit of his, and no matter what the reason were, Jacob paid little attention to it, as his head was turned slightly to the side, staring out of the carriage to his best extent, watching the dim lights pass them by, and felt the lights almost being a way of keeping him awake, or more... There.

Jacob let out a heavy, slow sigh, and scratched his cheeks in his rather dreamlike state.

"Jacob, my dear."

... It was kind of amusing how slow the assassin over him to react to being called.

"Roth?"

"Your drink is about to spill out of your hand, dear."

Oh- right. The drinks.

Roth had apparently figured that the bottle beside Lewis needed to be emptied just as they were leaving out of the door to the Music Hall, and grabbed along a pair of glasses, and poured it as they had settled into the carriage.

Feeling like his head were swimming in syrup, Jacob turned to face Roth properly, before holding up the glass in his general directions.

"Cheers."

Roth chuckled as their glasses met in a sharp cling, a amused smile forming across his lips. It seemed he had managed to get the brute assassin quite so drunk.

"Cheers, darling."

Though, there was something about Jacob that proved he was not all that drunk as he seemed to be. His speech, first of all, was not slurred. It was clear as the mid-day sun, and his eyes... Tired, yet aware. Clearly there was something else brewing up in the Assassins' head.

Jacob didn't know, though. All he knew was that the feeling was somehow familiar, it had occurred several times as he had found himself in Roth's company. And perhaps after a cold night of drinking, two situations that aligned just perfectly with his current one. But this time, it was more intense, more familiar, and more... Intoxicating, if he were to try to explain it further.

Jacob's eyes went from his glass, to Roth's, then to the man himself.

Roth's eyes met Jacob's, the eyes seeming almost questioning as they met. Jacob kept the eye contact for a moment, which actually felt like minutes, before Roth snapped him out of it by speaking;

"You have been acting quite so weird tonight, darling." He uttered, Jacob taking a little while to take in the words. For a brief moment there, he figured that Roth's words were maybe all that he heard that exact moment.

"I'm not too sure." Jacob quite so suddenly found little reason to ponder how to keep it professional, and tossed away that way of thinking. And it was something he didn't even realize himself.

"It's an oddly comfortable feeling I've had for a while. I think I don't even want to try to explain it..."

Roth raised an eyebrow, taking a special notice of the word "comfortable".

"Then I won't force you. Some things just can't be explained after all, and that is what is fun with it!" He replied, feeling like he was trying to teach Jacob said words for a moment, but... He figured it would not be remembered by tomorrow morning, so it would do little harm. As well, what would he be if he could not teach a fellow a few things?

It was still raining, and somehow, it made the carrige ride seem a little bit more special to Jacob. It created this ambience that felt alike the feeling he had in his head, and now, when he thought about it, in his whole body.

However, Jacob nodded as a reply, finding himself gazing into Roth's eyes again, then over him. It must had been a lowkey awkward experience for Roth, perhaps, but Jacob didn't give a damn.

Neither did Roth, in fact. The sight of Jacob, the way he was acting, it felt somehow very cozy. He would explain it from things he had seen in a play, and how it would make him feel.

A romantic night, a dim lit setting where the leads would sit close, man and woman would gaze silently into each others eyes...

Even though it was a sappy though, it was not too bad, he had to say. After all, a person is not only one thing. One had to remember that, after all.

Though, it wasn't easy for Jacob to remember that right just saw Roth, he just felt what he felt, and soon, he watched a hand go to his shoulder, Roth leaning towards him. Jacob watched him do so, and frankly, found himself unable to think for a moment.

Roth was moving without thinking, and it wasn't any reason as to why he shouldn't. Why not just let things go as they seemed to be supposed to?

However, soon the two found themselves literally headbutting rather hard.

The carriage had come to a stop, a rather harsh one, but it was to be expected by the driver. It had happened a few times, and until now, it had proven to be fine.

"We have arrived, sir."

Short and direct in his speech, like always. That bloody bastard.

It was exactly what Jacob thought as he held his forehead, licking away some blood coming from his nose.

Roth, held his forehead as well, but it seemed his nose had been fine. Perhaps it was because of his seating, or perhaps Jacob's body was heavier than his. That, he wouldn't think about for long, though. Soon, he had pulled up a handkerchief from his pocket, one he found himself rarely using normally, and put it into the Assassins' free hand.

"Come along now, Jacob. I believe we need to look at that nose properly."

Jacob cursed under his breath, first now starting to process what had happened. And frankly, he felt like his pride had been dented perhaps as well as his forehead.

But somehow, as Roth opened up the door and Jacob could see more of him, he found a oddly placed relief that the man was alright. Or, at least, faring better than Jacob himself.

Lewis was standing by the door to a rather grand looking building, which Jacob took notice of as he stepped out. Such that he leaned his head back, and fell into a coughing fit due to the blood flowing into the back of his throat, which were never a comfortable feeling.

Roth hit the Assassins' back lightly, and shepherded him to the door, using said hand, keeping it there as he walked together with the man. It felt like Roth was in a slight hurry, and considering the alcohol was staining their trousers, there was a bit of a hurry. But Jacob had yet to notice it, due to already being slightly wet.

"Will you be requiring my business inside, sir?"

"No, Lewis, you may go home." Roth said, as he walked with Jacob into the building, whom was watching Lewis take his leave simply by borrowing an umbrella from it's casket, and wandering off under the dim streetlights.

Leaving Jacob alone with Roth for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Roth's arm removed itself quite so quickly once they stood inside the doorway, to move to the door, and close it hurriedly. There was something of a slight breeze in the air that did not help the coldness that was creeping into the Assassin's bones, so Jacob found himself looking back, his face easy to read for once, as he had a grateful smile planted across his face. He watched Roth to the best extent that he could, but his eyes tore themselves from the man, and to the entryway he was currently standing in.

This was not like most of the flats Jacob traversed through while on his missions...

He took a good, long look, moving his head and body in order to look around. This was, after all, his first trip to Roth's house, so it felt right to look around a bit more than he usually would.

Roth had disappeared by the time Jacob's attention was brought back to him, and the man took to his feet and started to look. Just as he passed by hat-shelf was placed, Roth came out from the room on the side, and nearly headbutted Jacob again. Though, this time he had managed to avoid it, and stood face to face with Jacob, who had jerked his head back, eyes looking wide in shock. As well as a hidden blade drawn, but not jabbed into the other mans stomach, luckily enough.

"Jacob, my dear. Isn't it time you got out of that?"

"Get out of what?"

"The soaked coat!"

"The-... Oh..."

Jacob found Roth's level of energy at the moment of something to be envied, honestly but let that thought slide in order to get out of said coat. Roth had taken a few steps to the side, and as the buttons were opened up, Roth placed his hands on the Assassin's coat, in order to remove it.

... He was quickly stopped, by Jacob grabbing Roth's hand and holding it from him.

A chuckle came from Roth.

Jacob quickly understood what was the intentions behind it all was, and let go, seeming less tense by every moment that went by.

It felt good when he slipped the heavy coat from his shoulders, but doing so also allowed the cold to sink in. It caused him to shiver, something that Roth caught on to quite so quickly as he was hanging up the coat.

"Do you have a robe I can borrow for the night, Roth?"

Jacob figured his speech to be slightly slurred, but there were no reactions. Not from either of them, in fact.

"Of course! It was my intention all along, my dear. You cannot sleep in wet clothes!"

Oh- but that was something that occured all too often. Often when he was so dead tired from everything the day had brought, as soon as he arrived at the train, Jacob would often just fall into the couch, fully clothed, and drape the blanket over him, and go straight to sleep, his top hat falling over his nose, and sometimes tilting off his head during the night. Or perhaps it would fall off by the hand of a certain sister, flicking it off him in order to try and wake him up... It would always be a mystery of what could had happened to his hat while he slept, and... Jacob did not mind that all.

A hand on Jacob's shoulders again, this time feeling much warmer than before. Roth lead Jacob up some stairs, and as the Assassin was climbing them, it felt like he was walking with bricks tied to his feet and neck, making him sway. But he had no problems, and soon the pair was up in a hallway, that he noticed were decorated with certain theatrical things, but... It was hard to focus on them tonight.

They rounded into a room, where there stood a bed, and most else of what a man would need in his bedroom. It felt unusual to know that this would be where Jacob would be sleeping tonight, and even weirder once he stood properly in the room. Roth, meanwhile, had removed the warm hand from Jacob in order to light up some candles, which actually left Jacob missing the warmth.

The candle was lit, casting a certain shadow over Roth and Jacob. It felt somewhat cosy, again.

"I will be right back with your robe and cloth, my dear."

Jacob nodded, and with that reply, Roth went off, most likely to not be gone for too long. It didn't matter much to Jacob whenever Roth were gone for a moment or an hour, all he wanted to do was to get out of the cold. So, within a few minutes he stood by the folding screen now wearing naught up his pants, which he had yet to smell the alcohol from. Jacob wasn't too sure if it was okay to just leave the clothing hanging over it and dripping onto the floor, but he heard footsteps, so Roth would most certainly do or say something if that was the case. As Jacob turned, Roth dropped off the robe on the bed, and approached Jacob, a white cloth in hand.

Soon a hand was reaching up to his hair, and Jacob stared at it, and to the face that was approaching him steadily. Roth wiped away some stray droplets from Jacob's hair, nudging the hat off as he did, and letting it fall behind him. Jacob, no matter how much he had come to care for the hat, didn't move a muscle to look where it managed to fall. He just watched Roth drape the cloth over his head and how the man looked so concentrated as he did.

"I am not drying you, darling." He finally said, with a slight joking tone in said voice.

"But you've already started..." Jacob replied with the same amount of joking in his voice, as he lifted his hands up to his head, and started to dry one side of his head and hair in order to keep tabs on Roth.

"Ah- but I just gave you a heads start."

Jacob nodded, and stopped drying his hair for a slight moment as he switched hands. But something stopped him. Roth, looking slightly drunk, had moved in again, rather close too this time. Jacob froze, watching that smirk on the mans face move closer and closer, before their lips met.

Just like that.

And it didn't exactly unfreeze Jacob. It made him stay right there, eyes widening in shock. But he was unable to do anything.

Seconds, like the cliche foretold, felt like minutes, before Roth pulled away, the smirk still lingering.

"I apologize for the... Interruption in the carriage, my dear."

Feeling his head grow hazier for every moment, Jacob simply nodded, feeling too stunned to say too much at the moment. Though, it did help him to regain his lost warmth, all the way from his face to his chest. Though not legs.

"Take it as my goodnight kiss the evening." Roth said, as he pulled away completely, luckily not getting any blood on his lips from the kiss. He then pat Jacob's shoulder a bit. "Get out of those clothes and head to bed now, darling. I will see you in the morning."

The door shut behind Roth, and what was left for Jacob was to simply stand there, frozen yet. He had no bloody idea what he felt about this, and what on earth had just happened. And he was very unable to think too clearly as well, as his head just felt like he was lying on a cloud, in "Hazetown down the streets of rainy grey-cloud". In short, he was all too ready to sleep by now.

Deciding to just snap out of it, Jacob got himself dried up, almost knocking over the folding screen as he removed his pants, and slipped into the robe one he felt dry enough. The robe was warm by default, and soft, which lulled him into a sense of security. That, in just this robe he would be safe and warm for a night, and maybe a moment or two after that...

Soon Jacob found himself under the covers, dismissing the weird feeling he had in his lips as just something that came from too much alcohol, and fell asleep quickly, his head and body sinking as he felt like he could just stay there for a while.

Especially once he got warm enough...


	4. Chapter 4

... Everything around Jacob felt so warm and comfortable... And it was a feeling he was very unfamiliar with, one that almost seemed alien so right now, he was truly enjoying every second.

Although a headache seemed to creep up right behind his ear and move itself to other parts of his head, Jacob couldn't give a damn. At least until it got unbearable, which it would most certainly get.

It took a little while, but he eventually moved his arm up to his eyes, in order to shield the sharp light coming from the window. Trying to remember with his eyes closed would only make him fall right back to sleep. It would be kind of bad, as he had no idea where he had ended up.

... He was visiting Roth for some drinks, after he had fallen into a rough path with his sister. Well, more rough than usual. He didn't want to go back to the train, and... He was wet. Somehow.

And he wasn't wet anymore.

So where did those clothes go off to...?

Groaning in the most pathetic of ways, that Jacob felt were justified right now, he moved his arm from his head, and took a gander around, not even bothering to move his head. He spotted his pants, and most else he owned and used to have on his person in a mess on the floor.

...

Jacob moved his head to the side, a troubled look on his face. Seeing as there was no one but him in the bed, he felt somehow relieved, knowing that nothing along _those_ kinds of lines had happened after things became hazy...

Though, as he had moved his head, he noticed that something warm had crept up to his cheeks, and... He was wearing a robe. Who's robe? It wasn't his...!

All the thoughts that suddenly flowed into his head got Jacob to finally sit up, although he did not want to. He looked around, trying to recognize the room to his best extent, and failed miserably.

Feeling a sense of dread, and wanting to question whoever gave him the robe, as Jacob knew he wasn't the type to steal things, he finally got back on his feet, and stumbled over to the mess of clothing and weapons. His head felt like it was within a storm. Sometimes carried by the wind in a floaty way, and other times thrown about violently. He had never felt this way before, and it was more alarming.

Finally dressed, though in a rather clumsy and disoriented way with a few buttons here and there unbuttoned, he headed to the door, and almost toppled over as he opened it up. It was lighter than he expected, and first now he started to figure he was having a rough time walking straight.

What met him was another unfamiliar location, and a pair of stairs. By this time of the morning any upstanding Brit would have their morning tea, so downstairs to the kitchen he went off to. And, indeed, as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorway, he spotted a clad, robed Roth, sitting in a relaxed manner, and looking towards Jacob with a smile growing larger.

"Darling! Slept well, I presume?"

Jacob stood silent and stared blankly at Roth for a good minute. It frankly looked funny.

Roth watched Jacob stand there, and noticed something off about the face of the man. Perhaps he was just embarassed? No matter.

Deciding to break the silence that Jacob had a hard time getting out of, Roth stood up, walked over to Jacob, grabbed the loosely buttoned collar, and kissed him.

Although he knew it was risky, considering Jacob would most certainly have slept off the liquor, Roth just couldn't help himself. He wanted to, so he would do it, no matter what would follow.

Jacob stared blankly at Roth still, and the redness in his face grew. He looked shocked by now.

"R-Roth!? What!? What am I doing here!?" A cough followed as he spoke, but most likely was because of the fact Jacob's throat was parched, almost stone dry.

Oh- knowing he could tell Jacob anything and he would believe it felt all too good to be true. But how could one do that now when he looked so perplexed, and lost? It just wouldn't be fair.

"You came for a visit for a few drinks, and a few turned out to be too many, my dear. You were also very insistent to not go back to your train, so therefore I let you borrow some lodgings for the night."

Well, Jacob remembered he didn't want to go home, but right now, he had little control of what swirled around in his head. A quick nod, while staring wide-eyed on the man followed Roth's answer, and he looked down to the hand still gripping his collar.

"W-what was that, Roth?"

"What; The kiss? I'd say it is a good morning kiss, darling."

"Why!?" He looked confused, overly confused. And even more lost than he wanted to admit.

"To wish you a good morning!"

"I'd say it is usually on the cheek! If a-!"

Jacob was silenced by another kiss, this time really taking him off guard. He was surprised, to say the least, and somehow didn't find it within him to push Roth away. He was frozen. Like he didn't know if it felt right or wrong.

Finally moving away, Roth watched Jacob, with a content look on his face.

"Now is not the time for questions, darling. I believe you need something refreshing."

Stunned at the sheer courage Roth had, kissing a man like that, and mostly confused as to why his lips felt like they were missing something, he blinked, deciding to just... Not ask anymore.

"Some water would be grand... And perhaps some bread."

"Then take a seat and you will be served!"

Indeed Jacob was served, Roth joining the man. Having taken a seat right over him at the dinner table wasn't intentional, but... No matter. The water he was served felt like medicine for his throat, and it showed on the whole man that it seemed to certainly help. Roth, however, found himself sipping his tea while watching the life outside of the window.

"Oh- do know, darling, we will have company in a short while." Roth took a gander to his pocketwatch, which lay on the table beside him. "Hm- be it 5-8 minutes."

"Company? This early in the morning?"

"Yes. Lewis will be coming to work, as a first, and as well, dropping off a newspaper. I suppose we can take a gander in said paper to see if we can find something to fill this day with?"

... Well, Jacob knew very well it wouldn't be wise to go to the train yet, so after he ripped some bread and ate it, he nodded.

"What do you think Starrick has set up for us today? A factory to be shut down, no matter what means, another train for the taking?"

"Perhaps cargo!" Jacob answered right after he swallowed, so his voice sounded choked. It got even worse once the knocking of the doorway scared him, and he took an unfortunate sharp inhale. It left him in a coughing fit.

Trying to help, Roth hit Jacob's back hard, and looked towards the doorway.

There stood Lewis, in his usual splendor.

"Your newspaper and carriage, sir."

"Perfect timing, Lewis! We are very ready to head out!"

Jacob lifted his hand as he leaned over, telling it as it was. He needed a little moment.

Nodding, Roth patted his back hard, and took placed his cup down on the table. "I will be right back, darling. Take your time."

Jacob nodded, hitting his chest a few times as he managed to regain his breath. As he looked up and pulled his hair back, he did feel more flushed than he would like to admit. Though, the stoic Lewis paid no mind, and was skimming over the headlines, like it used to be a normal thing.

Taking some sharp breathes, Jacob finally steadied himself, and gulped down the last of his water, as well as eating the last of the bread. Just as he finished, Roth came walking down the stairways hurriedly, and this gave Jacob the cue he needed. He got up, and met Roth in the door after Lewis had gone out before them, now climbing up in the carriage.

"We'll plan as he drive, dear!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a bumpy ride.

Lewis had basically been driving about the streets of the Strand aimlessly for well over fifteen minutes by the time both Jacob and Roth had found something in the newspaper that they could see themselves doing for the day.

And what it had ended with was to join a street gathering that had yet to be advertised. One could say, it never would be, as it was a gathering in Devil's Acre, and around it's premises. There was to be music, street-brawls, and all other kinds of delightful fun to be had.

All this was told to them as a few Blighter's had walked up to their apparent boss, and were simply ordered to tell said man all about what all the commotion was about.

By the time the Blighter's had left, Jacob was looking around frantically in his excitement. These kinds of events was only something he had heard his Rooks talk among themselves about, and even in the Assassin's wildest dreams could he had ever imagined that he would actually be able to find the time to join such a gather as this.

Street thugs, Blighter's, Rook's, the riff-raff of London... All present in one, mucky mess of a gathering, and all wanting to have fun.

It was intoxicating to stand among them, and it felt like he was being ripped to every corner in order to grab a pint, grab a man and headbutt him so hard he falls back, and start up a brawl, all in the name of good old fun. And perhaps even finally feeling like he could leave his roots for a night, just- Just to figure some wee little things out later!

"This is right up our alley, would you not say, Jacob?"

As Jacob heard Roth's voice, a hand touched his shoulder. A quick look at how Roth stood according to the hand told Jacob that it was Roth, so he managed to stop himself from wanting to grab the hand and fight it's owner.

"Oh god- yes, Roth! How lucky we happened to pass by!"

Jacob was beaming. His eyes glowed with a certain spark that did not help Roth's admiration for the Assassin at all. One he have had yet to consciously notice, in fact.

"Now, my dear...! What would you like to do first?"

It was frankly kind of hard to hear Roth, as suddenly, a band had started to play a merry tune, one that Jacob recognized almost at once. It made some men dance, others to walk away from the music and to a brawl that had just been started up.

"The brawl would be a delightful start!"

"Yes-! Good choice, my dear! I shall join you!"

Jacob pat Roth's back, a smile growing on his lips. He was about to leave Roth to head to the brawl, but his smile quickly turned into a surprised look instead leading to Jacob facing Roth again.

"Wait... You enjoy brawls, Roth?"

Roth smiled, and used the arm he had on Jacob's shoulder to pull him closer, until their shoulders were touching. This, in order to hear Jacob better, which said man had failed to realize, so a wondering look mixed up with the rest of the emotions on the very expressive face the Assassin had.

"Jacob my dear, it has been a pastime for me for quite a few years! Of course, me drowning in directives lately have put a indefinite stop on it."

Jacob's thought for a minute that he knew were this was going, and eagerly awaited to see if he was right or not. If he already knew Roth as well.

"However, my dear. Enough about that. It is time we had some fun, no?"

It most certainly wasn't what Jacob expected...! Which he found to be rather delightful. He liked that Roth coudl surprise him.

"Listen, Roth you'll have to wait for your turn. I'm going in first!"

"But darling, where are the fun in that?"

"Well, Lewis staring me down wouldn't be that fun-..." Jacob tilted his head towards Roth as he spoke with a joking smile planted on his lips.

"Ah- do not mind that. Come now, darling. We are entering the fray-!"

And so the two men did after their brief conversation. Robert entered the fray, not even caring to remove his coat, simply as he didn't know if it would be safe anywhere with all the riff-raff crawling about. Even though he knew he could be recognized, any kind of danger would quickly be dispelled off, considering he was fully armed. Unless Roth had slipped something out of his pockets or something of that sorts while they were standing so close, but Jacob quickly dismissed the thought.

Now, it was just to win a few rounds and knock down some people.

About four or five, Jacob frankly didn't count, a familiar face turned to face him. It was Roth, of course. In all the chaos of the brawl, the man had to face Jacob sometime.

Smirking, Roth went in for the first punch, and so the fight lasted for a while. Roth pulled out after this, not victorious, but having a grin that would say otherwise. The fight with Jacob had sparked certain things within the man he had forgotten he had in him, and a wave of excitement followed as he stood back by the cheering crowd, watching Jacob fight. Roth himself was bruised, most from Jacob, and frankly, they felt refreshing compared to the other bruises he had. Oh- how he wished he could just throw himself back in and let Jacob have more, but his tired body told him otherwise. After all, he was aging, and years of cigarettes and alcohol had taken it's toll.

Jacob, however, went on until his nose started to bleed all too much. He finally pulled away once a brute-like character pulled him from the fray, and right back into the crowd of onlookers. Jacob kept to his feet, stumbling as he straightened himself with a huff of annoyance.

"I could go on, you pansy!"

"No matter, yes, darling."

Roth replied, a black eye starting to slowly show it's mark around Roth's eye. It was honestly fitting.

"Well, Roth, I'm still restless-!" Jacob took a pause, looking to where the music originated. "We're dancing!"

Surprised to be "ordered" around, Roth once again put an arm on his back, and lead the man to the "dancing pit" the crowd had created right by the makeshift band of players. People you normally would see playing on the streets for money usually, who basked in the opportunity to find few pennies here and there.

And so, the two men entered the fray once again, starting to dance along to the beat, each not knowing how to dance together. Roth seemed more skilled than Jacob by a longshot, and it wasn't too surprising, considering where Roth usually worked during the day.

The whole thing felt intoxicating, to say the least. Even more when it came to Jacob than when he first entered the area. For Roth, it felt challenging, it felt like fun, and honestly, like a aggressive waltz. A duet to finish all others, even though they were hardly synchronized.

A few twirls here and there didn't seem to be too far fetched considering the beat, and it made the two get close at times, so close it felt like they just wanted to stay there, and glare with their fiery excitement as they danced. Like dissecting each other, one move at a time.

If the crowd watched them, they would surely know there was more than just a business partnership involved. It was obvious from the outside, though perhaps not so much on the inside, at least not for Jacob's sake. As for when the music stopped, and he half-winded stepped off, and pulled his hair back to its place, he didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was that it felt somehow... Nice.

He just didn't find any other way to explain the feeling with.

For Roth, oh- he knew exactly what he was feeling.

It was not even up for thought, as he was so sure of it.

 _He wanted more of this_.

Jacob caught his breath as he stepped out back into the crowd, Roth following after.

"I feel like a pint of two is due now, don't you?" He asked as he looked back to Roth.

... The life in those hazel/green eyes... The spark. Oh how Roth _adored_ it more and more.

"Of course, darling! We are not leaving without one or two!"

Jacob smiled, patting Roth's shoulder, and this time, lead him to the pub located in the heart of the whole thing. There was an awful big and rowdy crowd, but honestly, there was nothing more to be expected.

It proved to be no problem to grab a bottle or two with some cheap beer, and found a place away from the worst of the crowd. Both settled down beside each other, toasting to whatever.

"So, I'd say the evening has been successful so far! A few bruises here and there and a beer. What more could you want?" Jacob spoke with a chuckle, happy he now could avoid nearly yelling his lungs sore in order to be heard.

"Aye, darling. What more would a man want indeed!" Roth replied, and took a big swing of his beer. It tasted almost like a mix of piss and mud, but that was a part of the experience! If Jacob felt like it, he would happily serve him some proper wine if he decided the train would be an unfitting place to sleep tonight too.

For Jacob, however, the beer didn't taste that awful, as frankly, he was used to the taste of cheap beer. Often, one just wanted to get drunk, and not to enjoy the wine, which was his exact case now, even though he knew it would bite him severely the next morning. But none of that mattered now.

Jacob just about downed his beer, his thirst having build up from the fight and the dance. He played around with the neck of the bottle a bit, rolling it between his fingers, as he staring out at the party. A midday party the last time he checked, however, it was starting to grow ever so dark.

Time had flown by all too quickly... First now Jacob slowed down ever so slightly to realize this.

Roth realized it too, and took a gander to his pocket watch, after another sip of the beer. He himself was parched, and it felt great to just take a moment to collect himself. A glance towards Jacob, and seeing how he had managed to slow down as well, just caused Roth to wish he could just... Take Jacob home. And to not let that flame in him die, like it had yesterday, ever so slightly.

Jacob caught the glance, and so met Roth's. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, he just had a satisfied grin planted across his face.

"Do you recon it is time to retreat for the night, my dear?"

Jacob took a look towards the crowd, seeing how the pub kept filling up, and the beer crates being thrown to the side, and more arriving by carrige.

"Seeing how it can be deemed impossible to get more alcohol, I'd say why not."

Jacob replied, and emptied his bottle, setting it down firmly on the ground beside him.

They were resting on the end of some stairs to an long emptied home, so it luckily wasn't that far for Jacob to lean down. Any further and he would had gone face down into the ground...!

"Then so be it! I cannot have Lewis picking us up by now. His workday is over."

"It'll be easy getting a ride, Roth. You wait here and I'll get one!"

Still feeling like being a bit reckless, Jacob rose from his seat quickly, and so left in what seemed a flash.

Gripping the bottle of the neck a little harder, Roth watched Jacob go off, to find them a ride. Oh- How he looked forward to see what the Assassin would return with.


	6. Chapter 6

This time, the ride felt a bit too bumpy. Even for Jacob's standards.

Jacob had in an all casual sense, "borrowed" a carriage from some of the thugs from where they had left from and was now driving, Roth sitting right beside him. Roth still had that shiteating grin from when he laughed his ass off as Jacob told him me had secured a ride for them to go home in.

It was frankly aggravating to see him, occasionally giving glances, and smirking. But not aggravating in the sense that he wanted to punch the man off the carriage, oh no. There was something else brewing in his head, something he have had yet to understand or even bother to process right now. As his full attention was directed to the road, and to try and whack as many things as possible, apparently.

"Whoa- there..."

As Jacob pulled over, a few too many meters from their destination, Roth slipped past him to jump down, and actually, took a grip of Jacob's collar as he moved, causing Jacob to be in a sense dragged down together with him.

"Now, darling...!"

Roth spilled out, his voice sounding drunk. Which had Jacob laughing like a madman.

While Roth... He just stared blankly at the laughing Assassin. Though, seeing him laugh like that felt satisfying. There was always a kind of controlled undertone when it came to Jacob laughing normally, but this time, it felt more natural, more free flowing.

"What- is there something on my face, darling?"

Jacob's hand moved, and suddenly rested at Roth's shoulder, steadying himself so he wouldn't fall over.

"Noo- Roth-... I... I just needed that laugh!"

... That hand felt warm.

"Well, I won't rob a man of their laughter-!" Roth said, and finally, the laughter "infected" Roth as well, and he let out a amused chuckle.

"Yeah! But Roth... Are we at the right place?"

"I'd say we're almost there, darling. Care to join me, or must you be on your way?"

"No- Evie will- ...she'll most certainly let me hear it if I go back. I'll accept that invitation."

"Then come along with me, darling... We'll be back in a jiffy...!"

And so they stumbled over to the building Roth called home, Jacob talking gibberish about Roth's key's, and how it seemed he had more than he actually had.

Roth unlocked the door, let them both stumble in, and so watched how Jacob tried so hard to remove his heavy coat. It just got both of Jacob's arms stuck, and the man struggled on, until Roth walked on over to him and helped him out of it, staying awfully close while doing so. Roth tossed the coat the side, and almost leaned forward as Jacob started to remove his. Instead, Roth froze for a moment, and the same did Jacob once the last button was opened.

Jacob realized what he was doing, but somehow, it didn't stop him.

He grabbed the coat on both sides, and dragged it over Roth's shoulders in a clumsy manner. And as he did, their eyes met.

The coat was just halfly down Roth's arms once Jacob stopped, his whole face starting to get hotter. Roth somehow felt his own face flaring up as well, but it was rather hard to see due to the redness that he already had from the alcohol. And perhaps that was for the best.

Jacob didn't need to see it anymore. At least that was what he told himself, once he leaned his head on Roth's shoulder, feeling somehow like just staying there, and not see that red face. It had his heart racing like mad, and he didn't know why. Frankly, it felt almost wrong.

"... Darling?"

"Mhmm...?"

"We cannot sleep here."

"Mmn."

The coat finally fell off Roth's being, and Roth wriggled Jacob's hands off his arms. He went up to Jacob's head, and just like that, stroked his head and hair. Jacob's arms now just hanged there, but eventually the man wrapped an arm around Roth.

It got harder and harder for Jacob to move away due to Roth's patting. It felt somehow foreign, but good. It was the reason he now halfly hugged Roth, even though it didn't quite feel right.

Roth, however, let out a tiny sigh. One that was shaky, but barely so to be noticed. If this continued, Roth would find it hard to let go off this stray rook. But wouldn't that be a price Jacob would be willing to pay by now?

All kinds of thoughts just scrambled themselves together in Roth's head, and a wave came over him.

One that caused him to lean slightly to the side, and kiss whatever he could reach of Jacob's head. Which was the side of his face.

"... -Eeeheheh-..."

... The brat started laughing again.

"Hey- that's my line...!" Jacob said, his head lifting, and as soon as he did, he leaned their foreheads together, not being too sure of what he just said, or what he just did. He was way too drunk to notice.

Roth knew there wouldn't be any sense from now on, and perhaps even Jacob realized it by now, so with a simple head tilt and a move forward, their lips met again. This time, it was no careful kiss. Nothing was held back, and it was painfully apparent for both of them by the way they moved, the small sounds coming from them as they kissed, as everything.

The kiss felt intense, it felt primal-like, as if instincts had taken over, and like it had been something they craved for too long.

Slightly out of breath, the two of them parted, Jacob letting go off Roth, and Roth letting go of Jacob to head to bed.

Perhaps it would be for the best right now.


End file.
